Oh for the Love of Shinji!
by pheonixspike
Summary: Dual authors. Poor Shinji, he just can't get a break...


_This the little story is actually not mine. It belongs to fellow fan fiction reader 1v2 and he asked me to write this story for him. Taking up the challenge, I decided to go on ahead and do just that. With that said, this story will have some very different rules to go by compared to my other stories._

_1. This is a joint fic, so if 1v2 doesn't want this story up anymore or to stop it for some reason, I am obliged to follow his wishes. It is after all, his story idea._

_2. Since I'm running this by hi before I post and such, this story will take longer to update then my other stories. So if you see me update all my other stories except this one, that's why._

_Those are the two main rules for this fic, hopefully everything will come out great for this story like we have discussed. Now, even though the characters are a bit ooc in the beginning and there will be many unanswered questions, give it time. I'll explain what happened with everyone and why they are like that. Just this is the warm up chapter. Now with that said, I hope you all enjoy the story and please review!_

Oh for the Love of Shinji!

Chapter One

Wait? Round Two?!

Shinji opened his eyes as he took in a breath. Looking around, he saw he was sitting in a train car all by himself. "Oh c'mon, didn't I get enough of this during third impact?"

"Third impact was just the beginning Shinji."

Shinji turned forward and noticed he was no longer by himself. In front of him sat a girl wearing a school uniform. But rather than worrying who she was, he was worried as to what she was as she had pink eyes and gray hair. He felt a chill run down his spine as he saw the girl give a seductive smile. "Are you an angel?"

The girl continued to smile as she gave a nod. "You know my name already Shinji, just think of me without boobs for a moment and red eyes."

Shinji went wide eyed at this. The eyes, hair, and facial features, he figured it out. "Kaworu? I-it can't be!"

The girl gave a nod at the boy. "Yup, you got it."

Shinji looked over the now female angel over. If he hadn't known that the person in front of him was an angel and was previously a male, he might've been attracted to her. "Umm… ok? First, how are you here? And second, why are you a girl now?"

Kaworu's smile then began to fade a bit as she started to twirl her hair with a finger. She then started to give a false laugh. "Well, you see Shinji, it's not over yet."

Shinji eyes grew to the size of saucers, he then stood up and grabbed her by the collar. "What do you mean it's not over! Third impact was it! There's no more! Don't tell me it's not over yet! We went thru hell and not everyone has decided to come back! Asuka and Rei no longer have Evas. If there are more angels, then humanity is screwed!"

During Shinji's rant, he had been shaking the poor girl for all she was worth. Kaworu now had a pair of swirly eyes as she did her best to calm the now frantic third child. "Not new angels… Humanity safe."

Shinji stopped shacking Kaworu and looked at her in wonder. "Humanity is safe? But you said it wasn't over yet?"

As he let go of Kaworu, she gave a shake of her head to regain her bearings. "It isn't, but humanity is safe Shinji, it's you that it's not over for. Several angels are not done with you yet Shinji."

Shinji sat back down in his seat, trying his best not to panic at the thought of angels coming back to just get him. Feeling his anxiety, the girl gave another smile to him. "Don't worry Shinji, it's not how you think. But the only way to find out is to wake up."

Shinji gave a gasp as he sat up from his bed. He looked around and saw that he was in his room. As he took in the sight of his room, he could see the morning rays of the sun enter. He got up and opened his window and looked out to the city with it's red sky. Ever since third impact, the sky and water on the planet had turned red in color. He gave a sigh as he looked out, he didn't know if it was a result of the impact or whether he had something to do with it. Before he could ponder anymore on the warning he received, a knock came from the outside of his room.

"Shinji, it's time to get up."

Shinji looked back from the window to his closed door, "I'm up, thanks Rei."

As he began to dress, he recalled the past few months. When he and Asuka came back, most of the populace returned within a few hours. Even Rei had came back, but she came back different. She no longer had her red eyes and blue hair. She now sported eyes and hair just like his. After some DNA testing was done, it was found out that she was almost identical to Shinji, much like twins were. It was assumed that Rei's instrumentality was to be accepted and loved, unlike she had been when growing up. So instrumentality granted her wish by making her his twin. Shinji didn't mind, as he now had someone to call family as his father never returned from instrumentality. But to his surprise, his family grew larger as when after all the investigations were over, Misato had officially adopted both of them. Now he was officially Shinji Katsuragi.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Misato's morning beer yell could be heard. Shinji opened his door and walked out to see Rei and Misato sitting at the kitchen table, both eating some burned toast. Shinji gave a sigh at seeing the two try to eat the badly burned bread. "How many times do I have to tell you guys, don't touch anything that involves cooking."

Misato spit out the toast and took another drink of the beer, "Well then you might want to go stop Asuka, she's trying cook an egg."

Seconds later an explosion rocked the kitchen and a smoldering Asuka covered in ash and soot walked into sight. She even had a small strand of hair on fire as she gave a few coughs. Shinji just shook his head as he pinched the small flame, extinguishing it in his fingers. "Asuka, you really shouldn't have tried cooking. I'm here after all."

She looked at him and was ready to clobber him. "Well maybe if you got up at a decent time, then maybe we wouldn't have to fend for ourselves!"

Shinji gave a smile and ushered into the kitchen, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Shinji picked up a pair of dish cloths and handed one to Asuka, then he started to clean her face. As he began wiping away the ash, he couldn't help but look into her bad eye. When she had came back, she returned with the scars of her battle with the mp Evangelions. But the battle did more than break her body, the Evangelions had broken the once fiery spirit that the girl use to have. She did her best to act like her old self around others, but all in the katsuragi household knew she was forever changed. She had refused to go back home as she didn't want anyone she possibly knew back home to see her. She had felt as if she was defiled when the Evas maimed her. The pain was evident in her eyes as she looked away from Shinji.

Immediately regretting that he brought attention to her eye, he turned away as well. "Sorry Asuka."

Neither said a word, let alone look at each other. She then rinsed out her rag and began to wipe her arms of the ash. She stopped as she ran the cloth along the scar on her arm. She could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and out of instinct, grabbed it and threw the person it belonged to on top of the still hot stove. Soon a very loud scream could be heard thru out most of Tokyo three.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Shinji as Rei applied another bandage to his forearm. "Why do you let her get away with this?"

Shinji just gave another sigh as they sat in his room while Rei helped with the burns he just received. "It's not her fault Rei, she's still healing from the impact like the rest of us."

Rei shook her head as she prepared another bandage. "I still don't understand what you see in her though…"

Shinji gave her a side glance, "It's complicated Rei, she's hurting a lot inside and she has no one but us."

Rei gave another sigh as she applied another bandage. "I just wish she treated you on how she really feels."

Shinji turned to his sister with a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

Rei could feel the giant sweat drop form on the back of her head. "Really Shinji? I know I'm still learning about emotions, but even I can see it when she looks at you. You've never noticed the way she looks at you?"

Shinji turned back and pondered in thought as to what she said. Then in a display of his density, he raised his arm up and sniffed underneath. "Nope, it's not because I smell bad…"

A large thud was soon heard and Shinji looked back to Rei as she had fallen face first to the floor. He raised an eyebrow as his sister appeared to be twitching while on the ground. "Umm… Rei? Are you alright?"

"IDIOT!" screamed Rei as she pulled her harisen out of nowhere and slammed it into the back of Shinji's head with enough force to send him into his closet. "You're even more dense than Suzahara!" with that said, Rei slammed open the door and stomped out of the room.

Misato then poked her head in and saw that Shinji was balled up in his closet with swirls in his eyes. "Wow, what the hell did you do to piss her off?"

After not receiving an answer from the stunned boy, she turned to leave. "Remember Shinji, we have to go into Nerv today. They're going to need unit one today after your done with school to help rebuild a skyscraper in Tokyo two."

Misato then walked on to have another beer, leaving Shinji in his daze.

* * *

15 minutes later…

"I can't believe were late again! And once again, it's your fault Shinji!" yelled a huffing Asuka. Currently the three children were running their hardest to get to school on time. Asuka was leading the group, followed by a poorly bandaged Shinji, then by Rei with a piece of burnt toast in her mouth. "Imph whpfh himph faumph Asphka."

Keeping their pace, Asuka looked back with an annoyed look. "Take two Rei, this time without the damn rejected piece of toast."

Rei came to a stop as she opened her mouth and let the bread fall out. "I said, it wasn't his fault Asuka. If I had not gotten upset with him, we would not need to run."

She then looked down and gave a gasp. She forgot that she had her toast in her mouth when she spoke the second time, and it was now on the floor. She was completely frozen, as if she was staring at a dead body._ 'My… toast…'_

Meanwhile, a very hectic Asuka was waving her hand in front of the once albino girl. "No! No! No! Not now! We're only a block away, snap out of it! It's just a piece of bread, wake up!"

Shinji began to sweat as he looked to his watch. "Asuka, the bell is going to ring in five minutes. If we're late again, the teacher is going to fail us."

This earned a scream from the red head as she then picked Rei up and held her frozen form over her head. "MOVE!"

Four minutes later, a very tired Asuka slammed through the door of class 2-A and threw the stiff body of Rei Katsuragi into the classroom. She herself collapsed onto the floor, huffing and puffing from the exertion. Shinji walked in right after and looked around the class bewildered. The only person in the classroom was Hikari Horaki, the class representative. And she was currently lying on the floor trying her best to get a human body off her that belonged to the frozen Rei.

"Get off!" yelled Hikari as she looked at the trio in a mix of anger and confusion. "What the hell was that about Asuka? What possessed you to throw poor Rei like that?"

All she got was a wave as the poor girl remained on the floor, still trying to gather her breath. Shinji looked around, noticing how empty the classroom was. "Where's everyone?"

Hikari was about to berate her friend a little more but then realized what happened. "Oh, you guys thought you were running late? So, no one told you that they instituted a time change to fit the change from the third impact?"

Now Shinji collapsed next to the red head girl in shock. Asuka reached over and grabbed Shinji by his collar and lifted him up with her. But before she could begin her rant, Rei had recovered from her toast loss condition. "Yes, Misato had told me earlier in the week about it."

Asuka dropped the boy back to the floor and began to hyperventilate. She then focused her anger to the now animated girl. "Why the hell didn't you tell us then?! That way we wouldn't have had to run here this morning!"

The girl patted her skirt to get rid of any dust before she turned to her roommate. "I thought you were already aware of it. And as for why we were running, I thought you had just wanted to catch up on studies."

Asuka's eye was now twitching beyond control. She raised her fists into a fighting pose, almost daring Rei to push her buttons more. "Catch up on studies?! What are you, a grade A bimbo?"

Rei began to growl at being insulted like that. She then brought up her harisen, ready to strike. "I am not a bimbo. If anyone is a bimbo, it's you for blowing up an egg."

Both girls growled at each other and then lunged. As the cat fight was going on, both Shinji and Hikari had taken up cover behind a desk. They both looked on as Rei had a handful of red hair as Asuka was chewing on a leg. Without taking her eyes off the two girls trying to kill each other, Hikari decided to ask about the morning. "So… I know Asuka is always cranky in the morning, but what happened to Rei this morning? She's usually not this quick to turn to violence."

Shinji gave a shrug as he witnessed his sister put Asuka into a choke hold. "I think it started when she said something about the way Asuka has been looking at me lately. When I tried to figure it out and I ruled out it wasn't because I smelled, she turned around and hit me with her fan."

Hikari gave a sigh as Asuka was now standing over Rei holding out her hand in victory. Unfortunately for her, the foot that was on top of Rei's back was suddenly grabbed by the girl that was underneath it. The result was Asuka falling like a ton of bricks. "Sometimes Shinji, your even worse than mine. Well, I better break this up before they break anymore desks."

After they had finally been pulled apart, the two girls were now back on talking terms as if nothing had happened. Both Asuka and Rei didn't even appear as if they were involved in a fight, but the same could not be said for the class representative as she was now sporting a swollen lip. While trying to break up the two, an unmarked foot from one of them kicked her square in the face. So while the two girls seemed like nothing happened, they were keeping an eye on the now pissed off Hikari.

Soon the rest of the class had begun to enter. Shinji looked around as more and more kids entered the once desolate classroom. Ever since third impact, most people had came back to Tokyo 3. So where the class had only five or so students left, there was now a full class. The first day that the children had been given permission to return to school was horrible. Since he was the hero of the angel wars, he had received over a hundred love letters his first day back. But between Asuka and Rei, the two managed to keep him from drowning in girls that wanted to get with "the hero". He was grateful, up till the point Rei had gotten a hold of a Nerv issued sniper rifle. By the time he managed to get the weapon from his sister she had put a dozen bullet holes into the wall.

As Shinji was daydreaming most of his school day away, he was brought out of his dream by a beeping noise on his laptop. He immediately blanched as the message was from one of his followers. He had gotten Kensuke to hide his laptop's I.D. for a hefty price. Shinji began to whimper as more and more messages started to fill his laptop's screen. He looked to Kensuke and blinked as he saw the boy stick stacks of money into his bag. Kensuke looked up and met Shinji's stare and gave a sheepish smile and shrug. Before Shinji realized it, his laptop started to smoke from the overload of messages. He started to look around, but before he could do anything, his screen gave a small poof and cracked.

* * *

Meanwhile, a small girl was walking around the streets of Tokyo 3 without a care in the world. She was a very odd looking girl, for she had on what appeared to be a costume of sorts. It was a peach color with a giant eye in the middle of her chest. She had an odd hair piece that covered her head that matched the strange costume. Then the sleeves extended all the way down to cover her arms and hands entirely, while even dragging on the floor behind her. But this was not her most unique features, as her gray hair with pink eyes were. She looked up to the sky and gave a knowing smile that soon she will accomplish her goals.

"I'm coming for you Shinji." said the little girl while she continued her smile.

_Well, that's chapter one of this fic. I know the first chapter left a lot of missing information and was a little short, but this is just the beginning chapter. So please give it time and I'll get to everything. Please read and review to let me know what you think!_


End file.
